Not a Typical Love Letter
by depressionisanillusion
Summary: Natalie has been getting letters in the mail, letters signed, ‘Your Secret Admirer’ that has really been scaring her. The team is getting worried about her when she doesn’t come to work. Little do they know what’s been coming in those envelopes . . .
1. Symptoms

Not a Typical Love Letter

A/N - My first MI fic. Please be constructive!

-

Chapter one - Symptoms

The first thing Eva said to Stephen when she walked in the door was:

"Nat's got another letter." She put down her bag, hung up her coat and turned to see Dr. Connor's reaction. He sighed and held his head in his hands.

"I want to know who's sending them, Eva," he groaned. "And I want to know exactly what they say."

Eva smiled wryly.

"Stephen," she said, sitting down at her desk and looking up at him. "She didn't want to tell you. She knows how protective you are of her. She just doesn't want you to get upset."

Stephen pushed himself up from where he had been leaning against Frank's desk and began pacing around the office.

"Oh, well . . . I still think I should know! I am her superior! I suppose you know exactly what's been in every one of those letters."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have." Eva grinned sheepishly. "And you are _not_ her superior, Stephen. Just because you're dating her doesn't mean you can completely control her life."

"I'm not trying to control her life!" He watched Eva shift through some papers on her desk. "I'm just worried about her, that's all. Nat's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Eva stood up and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his pacing, and stared into his eyes.

"Hey, we're all worrying about her," she said. "Don't make the mistake in thinking you're the only one that cares, Stephen. Natalie Durant is the best thing that's happened to all of us." She left in search of Miles.

-

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, You're sweeter than sugar, This is for you - Love, Your Secret Admirer_.

Natalie stared at the letter. It was type-written, very flourished, and addressed to Dr. Natalie Durant. _Someone knows what I do,_ she thought desperately. _Someone knows what I do!_

She drew in a deep breath and felt a tickling in her throat. _Funny_, she frowned to herself. _I didn't have a cold this morning _— She collapsed onto her front carpet, coughing, drawing in breath with urgency but none entering her lungs.

_What is this?_ _What? What — _Darkness claimed her.

-


	2. Natalie Durant

A/N - Wow . . I did NOT expect so many reviews so soon! I got 8 reviews after this only being up for a day! I mean, I'm not one to count but . . this is sweet! Anyhow . . . On with the CHAPTER.

(P.S. You guys might not like this one . . .)

-

Chapter Two - Natalie Durant

"Frank!" Miles' voice was hidden in static, but Frank could easily hear the urgency in it. "We need you over at Nat's right now!" In the background, he heard Eva's voice.

"Miles, hurry up! Hold on, Nat, please! Oh god, please . . ."

"Frank!" Miles called him back to reality. "Please, hurry. Get over to Nat's right now." There was silence for a moment, and then he added: "And don't tell Stephen."

-

Stephen looked around the empty office. First Eva had left, saying something about getting coffee. That had been about twenty minutes ago. Shortly after followed Miles, rushing out, saying something about getting something to eat. And then Frank had left, walking calmly but the fear in his eyes contradicting his casual stance. So now he was alone, and was sitting at his desk, twiddling his thumbs and looking for something to do. There were no cases to solve, no mysterious illnesses, nothing. Just loneliness, and worry.

Why had his partners left? How was Natalie? Where was everybody? But it was Natalie that his mind kept coming back to. For some reason, he thought that the disappearances of his fellow doctors had something to do with Natalie. But he couldn't be sure. He could never be sure anymore.

Ever since he and Nat had started going out, everything except her and his work had become muddled. It seemed that the only times he could function normally was either when Natalie was with him, or when he was doing his work. But since she wasn't with him and he didn't have any cases to solve, he couldn't think. It was weird.

His mind went in circles. Natalie hadn't come to work for the past three days; she had been getting Secret Admirer letters. Eva, Miles and then Frank had left; Eva said she was going to a café that he knew was near where Nat lived. What if Nat's absence from work had something to do with the letters? What if Eva had checked on Nat? What if she'd called Miles, and then Frank? What if . . .

He grabbed his coat and ran out of the office. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. And he, Stephen Connor, was going to find out what it was.

-

"Stephen, you can't come in here." Miles wouldn't let him through. He was standing in the doorway, holding Stephen back, keeping him away from the room and the bed and the person lying in the bed. "STEPHEN! You aren't allowed in here! You know that. You know that better than anyone."

"But what's wrong with her?" Stephen tried to look past Miles' outstretched arms to see Natalie. Miles laid a hand on his shoulder, still fighting to keep him out of the room.

"We don't know yet," he said gently. "When we do, you'll be the first to know." He sighed. "But you can't come in to examine her, because —"

"I know, I know." He pulled himself out of Miles' grasp. "I have emotional ties to her. I'll just wait out here."

He stepped back. Miles gave him a weak smile.

"Whatever it is, we'll try to help. We'll do the best we can. We're looking forward to hearing what you think we should do."

"Just find out what's wrong with her." Stephen croaked.

Miles nodded and closed the door. (A/N - I considered stopping it right there, but I didn't want you all to hate me . )

-

Stephen's pacing was relentless. He walked back and forth, back and forth in front of the window that showed him Natalie. She was awake now, and talking. Eva stood with a clipboard, asking questions, and Nat answered them. They had her running on an IV and oxygen. As he watched, Frank came over and interrupted Eva by tapping her on the shoulder. He whispered into her ear, and she nodded, smiled at Nat and moved away. Frank talked gently to her, then put an oxygen mask on her. Miles came out at that moment, looking grim.

"What are you doing?" Stephen clutched at the front of Miles' medical robe. He gestured to the window, where Nat was sleeping. "Why did you put her back to sleep?"

"We need to do some more extensive research," he said, disentangling himself from Stephen's grasp. "But we have an idea of what it is."

"Well —" Stephen prompted when Miles stayed silent. "What is it?"

Miles sighed. "Anthrax."

"That's ok, then." Stephen smiled, relieved. "Anthrax is treatable."

"No, Stephen." Miles' voice was quiet, sad and nervous. "This is inhalation anthrax. More than fifty percent of people who developed it died within twenty-four hours."

"What about the successful cases?" Stephen's stomach clenched. It wasn't possible . . . Nat wasn't going to . . .

Miles' eyes were bright with tears.

"There were no successful cases. There is no cure, Stephen. Natalie Durant is going to die."

-

A/N - There you go . . . I told you you wouldn't really like it! A great big thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You all get flowers! (Eat them, they're yummy)

MIlover92 - Thanks! Here's your update! Flower

Teyla Sheppard - Um . . . I don't know what a Nathen story is. Sorry . . But there is going to be romance in the later chapters, I swear. I would like to answer some of the mysteries, but then . . what would be the point in me posting anymore? Anyhow . . Keep guessing! It's going to get even more mysterious! Flower

Annabelle Crane - I don't want you to go insane! Please! Here's your update! Flower

Total Vaughn Lover - That powdery whit stuff? Anthrax. Yep, that's what it is. But this stuff is different . . . Thanks for liking it! Flower

sugarsnap591 - I'm glad you like it! Flower

Nix707 - Thank you! I've never really been good at cliffhangers . . . And I agree, Stephen/Nat pairings are very cool! Keep reading!Flower

Dancing By Myself - I'm really happy you're so into it! YAY! Flower

Moon's Tear - You knew! mutters: Dammit Is this one any better in length? Flower

me - Thanks! Here's an update! Flower

moonshine44 - I tried to put more detail into this one and made it a tiny bit longer. Is it ok? Flower

Ellie - Here you are! Flower

You guys all rock!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

The author of this fic, Maddison Willson, or **_depressionisanillusion_** will no longer be posting this story. This is only a temporary precaution. Maddy will not be posting until at least March 17th. Maybe sooner, probably later. Why, you may ask?

Because she will be in sunny, wonderful FLORIDA, the sunshine state.

It's a family thing. Every few years, once they become 'of age,' Maddy's grandparents take various groups of grandchildren with them to Disneyworld, Florida. It's the perfect time, as 13- and 14-year olds. We're old enough (tall enough) to go on the better rides, but still childish enough to enjoy it.

So Maddy will be going with her cousins Kaylee and Lucy to Florida, and she appolgizes for anyone she may upset by not posting.

WHOOOOO-HOOO! I'm going to FLORIDA! I bet you all think I'm wacko now, since I've been referring to myself in the third person, right? Ohhhhh welllllll . . . Please forgive me for this! I know you'll all probably be mad at me, but I promise to write like mad while I'm there and post it all as soon as I get home! I love you all!

Maddy


End file.
